total_stevidotnessfandomcom-20200214-history
My Third Fanfiction; "Earth Is Where The Heart Is"
Well, my other fanfiction, Azurite, is longer than I thought it would be... XD So I'm putting this one before it caaause it ain't finished yet. So...enjoy this one! Written by EeveeWonders “Peridot!” Steven calls out as he enters the Beach House. He glances around the house, but sees no sign of his friend. Walking forward, he asks himself, “Peridot?”. Seeing the bathroom, he goes up to the door and knocks on it a couple of times. No response is given, so Steven tries again. Again, nothing happens, leading Steven to open the door himself. He peeks his head inside the bathroom, but to his dismay, Peridot is nowhere to be found in there. He closes the door. “Not at the barn, and not in the house…” he mutters to himself, just as he hears the Temple Door open. He spins around to see Amethyst, noisily eating a box of cookies. “Amethyst!” Steven exclaims, running up to her. “Hey, Steven!” Amethyst says. She holds out a cookie for Steven. “Want a cookie?” “Uh, sure!” Steven answers, taking the cookie and eating it. With his mouth full of food, he asks Amethyst, “Have you seen Peridot anywhere?” “Nope,” Amethyst replies, chomping on another cookie. “Did you check the barn?” “Yeah, but I couldn’t find her,” Steven replies. He glances behind him at the living room. “She’s not here, either.” “Well, she couldn’t be in the Temple…” Amethyst adds, than chuckles. “Pearl would be pretty mad if she found Peridot messing with one of her swords, heh. ...Not that I care.” She takes another cookie and shoves it into her mouth. “Then…” Steven says, his voice trailing off. He turns his attention to the Warp Pad. “Did she warp somewhere?” Amethyst swallows her cookie and shrugs, then proceeds to eat another one as she watches Steven step slowly onto the Warp Pad. He stares into its sparkling surface for a second, then looks at Amethyst again. “I’m going to go find her, Amethyst.” “Sure,” Amethyst replies casually, and walks back into her room. A second before the Temple Door closes, she adds, “Good luck, little dude!” With Amethyst gone, Steven gazes down at the Warp Pad again, then narrows his eyes in determination. At the Galaxy Warp, Peridot is shown sitting on the broken Homeworld Warp Pad, staring at the night sky. In her eyes reflect the shimmering stars covering it, although she is only looking at a certain galaxy: Homeworld. She lets out a depressed sigh before she hears a Warp Pad activate from behind her, making her jump. She turns around to see Steven, who smiles when his gaze falls upon her. “Peridot!” he exclaims happily, running over to her. “Steven?” Peridot says as Steven hugs her tightly. “Where have you been?” he asks, but doesn’t bother to wait for an answer. He stands up. “Come on, the Crystal Gems are waiting for us!” Filled with excitement Steven rushes toward the Warp Pad where he came from, but then skids to a halt, noticing that Peridot isn’t following. He turns around and sees Peridot staring at him with a hurt expression. “Peridot?” Steven questions, but Peridot only looks away. Steven walks over to her and sits down next to her. “Is something wrong?” he asks. “I’m fine, Steven,” Peridot hisses. “Come on, Peridot, tell me!” Steven says urgently. “Besides, we’re the only ones here, the Gems don’t have to know any of this!...Unless they warp here to find us.” Just then, he notices Homeworld, shining brighter than the rest of the stars surrounding it. He instantly becomes suspicious. “Peridot? Does this have something to do with Homeworld?” Steven inquires, but Peridot doesn’t respond. “Peridot,” Steven repeats, becoming a little irritated. A soft growl from Peridot is the only reply that he receives, but he isn’t satisfied with it. “Peridot, I know you can hear me!” Steven shouts, Peridot clearly becoming more frustrated with each word. Suddenly, she bursts out with, “YES!”, surprising Steven. Realizing what she had just done, Peridot faces Steven, the two of them wide-eyed. “I-I mean-” Peridot stutters, blushing, before Steven interrupts her. “You’re homesick,” he whispers. “What?” Peridot asks, puzzled. “You miss home,” Steven states. Peridot’s face falls, then she sighs. “Steven…” She gazes up at the night sky. “Homeworld is a beautiful place.” Steven was stunned. Never had she heard her use the word “beautiful” before. Peridot continues, “The technology there may be archaic, at least by my standards, but…” She laughs. “Your Earth tech, it could never do what Homeworld’s tech can! ...No offense, of course, Steven.” Steven grins. “Additionally, I have spent the majority of my life on Homeworld,” Peridot says. “I’m more used to it than I am with Earth. Although the Earth is a fascinating place…” She sighs again. “We came as far as the Moon…” A pause follows as Steven takes this all in. At last, he speaks softly, “Well, you’re not the only one who misses Homeworld.” Peridot looks at him, a little surprised. “We tried to build a spaceship for Pearl once so she could go back home, but it fell apart.” “I’m sorry you were stranded on Earth, Peridot. I know how important home can be.” With this, Steven places his hand on top of Peridot’s. Peridot gazes into his eyes, blushing. “One day, we’ll find a way to go to Homeworld. I promise. Until then, you get to stay on Earth with me and the Crystal Gems! You’ll get to meet my friends and we’ll get to drill to the Cluster, and you might summon your weapon…” “And I’ll get a break from that clod,” Peridot adds with a chuckle. “Clod?” Steven repeats, but then gets what she is saying and giggles. “Oh, right. Yellow Diamond.” “Steven, I apologize for leaving you,” Peridot says. “Oh, i-it’s OK!” Steven assures. "But we should probably go back now. I think Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are waiting for us.” He gets up, about to leave, when Peridot grabbs his wrist, stopping him. “Wait,” she says. Steven turns to her. “Not yet,” Peridot whispers with a grin, and then plants a kiss on Steven's cheek. He looks surprised for a second, but then smiles and blushes. "Yeah," he mutters, and sits down with Peridot to stare at the night sky together. After a moment of silence, Steven asks, "Peridot?" Peridot turns to Steven, only to find that Steven kisses her back. "Earth is where the heart is," Steven states. Although Peridot is a little confused as to where that came from, she still finds it comforting and nods, blushing, before returning to look at the night sky with Steven. The two are unaware that this whole time, Amethyst had been watching from behind a pillar. Looking down at the picture she had taken of them together, she chuckles softly. -THE END- Category:EeveeWonders Category:EeveeWonders Fandom Category:Stevidot Category:Steven Category:Peridot Category:Amethyst Category:Fandom